People that must have catheters, urostomy, ostomies, colostomy or ileostomy (i.e. other bodily fluids) and other such medical devices are constantly at the mercy of these devices. Movement on the bed is restricted and there is a constant problem of pulling on these devices. Sleeping for the patient that is encumbered with one of these devices is difficult because the patient is not free to move about the bed freely.
One other problem with these devices is the possibility of spillage on the bed or on the floor. While another problem is that some medical personnel or care givers are in danger of stepping on the tubing that runs from one of these devices to the bag or container and causing an accident or spilling urine.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a device that could be used to assist the patient and the care givers with these medical devices to free both the patient and the care giver from the above listed problems.